The proposed research will investigate the role of the nervous system in the regulation of insulin secretion via several behavioral and physiological techniques. Behavioral techniques to be used include associating olfactory stimuli with the administration of drugs that affect insulin secretion to awake rats and looking for consequent conditioned changes in insulin output; and associating stimuli with the intragastric administration of dextrose in a similar context. Physiological experiments will ascertain the role of cerebrospinal fluid in insulin regulation.